devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
Sid is a lesser demon who first appears in episode one of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, and has recurring appearances throughout the series. Initially seeming to be a minor nuisance, Dante shows mercy towards Sid and refrains from killing him when given the opportunity. Unfortunately, Sid's ambitions proved to be far greater than Dante could have possibly imagined, and Sid becomes the central antagonist of the anime in its final episodes. He later gains the powers of Abigail, a demon on par with the Prince of Darkness, but is defeated and slain by Dante. Appearance While a demon, Sid's standard form allows him to pass for human for the most part, as aside from his slightly tanned skin, pointed elf like ears, and port wine like birthmark over his left eye. His eyes are brown with yellowish sclera and the tips of his fingernails are longer than normal, resembling claws. After gaining possession of Abigail's vast demonic power, Sid takes on Abigail's form as massive demon with a yellow toned armored body possessing maroon lines engraved over it, large horns and wings. Personality Though he talks big and puts on the typical arrogant air most demons possess, Sid at his core is a coward who likes to bully and intimidate those weaker than himself but instantly backs down when someone stronger than him bites back. He enjoys mocking the likes of Dante and Baul but as soon as they retaliate, he is quick to beg for his life and escape their wrath. What Sid lacks in raw power he makes up for long-term planning and subterfuge, successfully manipulating Dante, Nina Lowell, Baul, and Modeus to gain all the necessary items for his ritual to obtain Abigail's power and put himself on par with the likes of Mundus and Argosax. History Sid debuts in the very first episode of the Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, acting as a hotel clerk at the inn Dante and Patty Lowell are staying at for the night. When Patty runs off to reunite with the woman she believes is her mother, Sid attempts to play dumb to Dante's questioning before threatening him with a small revolver, but quickly backs down at the sight of Dante's intimidating glare and is forced to transport the Devil Hunter to Patty's location, just in time to save the girl from hordes of demons. Sid attempts to kill Patty while Dante is distracted, but narrowly avoids getting his head blown off from a bullet fired from Dante's handgun. Dante orders Sid to leave, and the weak demon flees for his life. This would not be the last of Sid however, as he later returns to give the human Isaac a small bell that when rung, summons demons. He does this to reveal Dante's true nature to the man, though for what purpose remains unknown, possibly in the hopes one of the summoned demons would slay Dante. This ultimately fails and Dante destroys the bell after taking it from Isaac. After Dante foils the machinations of the 'wish-granting' demon Plesio, destroying the demon and cutting its mask like face in half in the process, Sid absconds with the mask halves, admitting his admiration of Dante's strength before he vanishes. Sid later manipulates the human Ernest into drawing Dante to Morris Island and convinces the human to summon the Demon of Morris Island. Dante catches on to Sid's plans and confronts the weak demon in Ernest's home, but fails to kill Sid, who escapes, all the while mocking Dante. After Dante slays the summoned demon and begins his journey home on the train, Sid appears before Dante again, with the Devil Hunter questioning his plans. Sid only tells Dante he is planning "Something of interest to you" and disappears again before Dante can strike him down with Rebellion. Sid manipulates the demon swordsmen brothers, Baul and Modeus, apprentices of Sparda himself, into battling Dante, by playing off Baul's fears for his younger brother and Modeus' fears of his brother dying against Dante. Sid's machinations succeed and Dante slays both brothers. Sid ecstatically collects Modeus' skull from his corpse, only needing a few more items for his upcoming ritual. When Nina Lowell returns, Sid kills her friend Simon and wears his skin to disguise himself as the human. He first has Nina give her amulet to Dante, luring a powerful demon to attack the hunter, who Dante kills easily. Sid attempts to steal the amulet from Dante as Nina confronts him, begging for the amulet back, but burns his hand on contact and nearly gives himself away to Dante. Angrily, Sid cuts the skull out of the slain demon as the second-to-last item for his ritual. The next day, Nina discovers Sid's true identity and is captured, with Sid using her penthouse hotel room as the summoning circle for the ritual to release the demon Abigail's power. When Patty arrives to trade the amulet for her mother, Sid has her place it at the center of the summoning circle, releasing the seal on Abigail's power. Jubilantly, Sid leaps into the open portal, ranting that he will finally gain power equal to the the Prince of Darkness himself. Dante chases after Sid but fails to stop him in time. Sid boasts of his newfound power to Dante and allows the hunter to shoot him to pieces with his handguns. Sid simply regenerates from the damage and takes on a larger form, successfully overpowering Dante and impaling him with Rebellion while crucifying his body before leaving the Demon World. Back in the Human World, Sid takes on Abigail's form and begins using his grand power in causing as much destruction as possible, summoning demons and firing massive lasers at the city. Sid's power is so great at this point, not even the combined might of Trish and Lady can stop him, forcing Patty, Nina and J.D. Morrison to try to rescue Dante. Sid interrupts their efforts and mockingly thanks Patty for allowing him to obtain Abigail's power, before siccing his demonic servants on the three humans to kill them, only for Dante to revive and rescue them before confronting Sid for the final time. Sid seemingly overpowers Dante with his raw strength and boney spikes impaling Dante throughout his body, but to Sid's horror, Dante laughs off the wounds and frees himself before charging Sid with Rebellion drawn. Sid meets Dante's attack head on, but Dante unleashes his full power via Devil Trigger and defeats Sid, destroying Abigail's form and returning Sid to his weaker form. Ranting and bemoaning his inability to win, Sid demands to know how Dante is so strong, and after laughing off Dante's explanation of the strength of the soul, he asks Dante if he will let him live like he always does, but is shocked when Dante refuses and draws his handgun, mocking Sid as he states his fondness for him. With one last furious defiant cry, Sid charges Dante head-on but is killed by one final bullet and quip of "Jackpot" from Dante, ending his threat once and for all. Powers & Abilities Sid was a lesser demon with very little power. His strength, speed and agility were somewhat higher than that of humans, though not much. He could condense his body and change his vocal pattern in order to disguise himself within a human's flesh: a necessity, as he was incapable of assuming human form. His overall abilities are so low that even Nina Lowell's amulet which detects all demons within a certain radius does not react to him at all besides burning his skin upon physical contact. After being infused with Abigail's vast demonic power, his powers are greatly increased to the point where he could assume Abigail's form, shoot beams of demonic energy from his mouth, possess vast physical strength enough to overpower Dante, could summon and control lesser demons, and withstand great damage without ill effects. He could manipulate his physical composition, allowing him to create spikes and blades from his body. He could also make these spikes erupt from the ground to impale Dante. His new power allowed him to regenerate as a giant from his own blood even after being shot to bits. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters